Tears From A Love Past
by Team Smaz
Summary: Harry's fifth year with not one but two new twists. How would the story have been diffrent if there had been two additonal girls in Harry's close circle of friends... It made Maz feel sad Sam had been her best friend for as long as she could remember...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

**Sam thumped on Maz's bathroom door.**

"**Maz why are you taking so long in there...what the hell did they give you to eat? Was it something from Zonko's or Weasley's Wizard Wheezes? You know like those constipation caramels or something? I will kill them they think they are sooooooo funny grrrrrrrr" Sam knocked on bathroom door again. **

"**Come on Maz it can't be that bad none of those candies have too bad effects ah one time they gave me a puking pastie I swear...Maz? Maz is everything okay? Oh my God Maz!" Sam began to bang furiously on the door with her fists in hopes of getting a response.**

"**Someone help I think she is passed out and I don't have my wand! Help someone!" Sam sat up against the bathroom door in despair and started crying thinking that her bestie might be dead on the bathroom floor like in those muggle horror films this thought only served to make her cry harder.**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay well when I loaded up the first chappy I realized that I had forgotten to add a disclaimer and dedication. So here they are. (btw there are two people writing this just so you know)

Disclaimer: We own nothing except Samantha Everfield and Mazazilian Tonks our two random additions of course, sadly we do not own Harry Potter the great J.K Rowling does.

Dedication: We dedicate this fanfic to those many hours of sleep we lost whilst writing it. Only joking. We dedicate this fanfic to our friends, family and JK Rowling without whom this fanfic would not have been possible.

**We would also like to say thanks to like this person who I think I know… I think her name is stuf… but I'm not exactly sure… hmmmm… we shall ponder this… PONDERING! That is all… BUT WAIT! I forgot to say what this 'stuf' actually did… well I think she helped edit… I really don't know though… Sal's the smart one… ask Sal….**

**(Written by Marion)**

Chapter Two

Sam continued to sob... Maz had to be ok... she just had to! What could she do, she thought wiping her tear stained face... she pulled her self to her feet and took a few steps back from the door...

Taking a run at the door she slammed it with all her force... the door shock but did not give way... she continued to ram the door again and again but she simply wasn't strong enough...

Sam had tears streaming down her face... she had to get help... Maz was in trouble and she needed somebody... anybody to help her...

She turned and bolted out of the dorm half running half tripping down the stairs into the Gryffindor common room...

There was hardly anybody in the common room when Sam ran in...

She looked through her eyes still full of tears until she saw two boys in the corner both with flaming red hair... as she started they turned towards her... both of them looked shocked when they saw her... she looked a mess... her hair was everywhere and her face was stained with tears...

**"What on Earth?" said Harry as he ran towards her.**

**"Its Maz she's not answering me and she's locked in the bathroom and I think she's collapsed" she broke into tears again **

**"Where's your wand?" she ran to the table the boys had just vacated and picked up her wand **

**"Here. I left it with you when I went to check on her," **

**"What's happened to Maz?" asked Ron **

**"She's in trouble," answered Harry. **

**"Well we cant get into the girls dorms you know that," **

**"Oh yes you can follow me," she raced up the stairs and into the boys dorm. **

**"There is your portal into the girl's dormitory," she pointed her wand at the full length mirror in the far corner. **

**"What that thing?" asked Ron looking at her like she was crazy. She raced over to the mirror and turned it around and showed the two boys the inscription on the other side. **

**"Oh my..." said Ron. **

**"The Marauders genius strikes again," said Harry with a beaming smile. **

**"Let's go and help Maz," The three turned the mirror back around and proceeded into the girl's dorm…**

All three of them sprinted across the room towards the bathroom...

Harry immediately started banging on the door and yelling, just as Sam he got no answer in return...

Sam was fighting back tears once more... Harry stepped back as Ron took out his wand and pointed it at the door... there was a burst of light and the door was smashed...

All three of them ran into the bathroom... Sam led the way...

She let out a small cry of surprise and fell to her knees a she saw Maz's body lying on the floor...

Harry and Ron appeared beside her as she felt quickly for maz's pulse... there it was... she breathed a sigh of relief... she looked down at Maz... what was wrong with her had she fainted?

She looked down until out of the corner of her eye she saw a note... obviously Maz had dropped it when she fell...Sam reached for the note, **as Harry checked for any traces of black magic...**

**"Wait, don't touch that note yet until I've checked it first" Sam nodded in agreement. **

**"Hey um while Harry is checking everything can I ask you a question?" asked Ron. **

**"Um yeah sure," said Sam wiping the last tears from her face. **

**"How come you knew about the mirror?" Sam gave a little laugh. **

**"Well um you remember last year how I went missing for a term and I didn't have to make up any lessons?" Harry was looking at her intently **

**"Yes..." the boys said in unison **

**"Well I was in the past...I had somehow gone back in time and I spent a whole term going to school in your Dad's time Harry...I was in there year in fact...," **

**"You what!" said Harry using his outdoor voice. Sam broke his gaze and looked over at Maz...she began to mumble. Ron had now picked up the note and was reading it. **

**His face unreadable. **

**Harry just stood there dumbfounded staring in disbelief at Sam. **

**Sam had now turned her back on Harry and pointed her wand at Maz there was a flash and Maz was soon gliding through the air towards her bed. **

**Sam sat down on the bed next to her Harry joined her quickly and was about to ask her something. **

**"Sam what was it..." but he was interrupted by Maz because she began to sit up. **


	3. Chapter 3

Diclaimer: Do we really need to say it again? We own nothing except our two extra charries

Chapter Three

Maz blinked her eyes she had been having the funniest dream... it had all been about giant chickens doing the hula... it was very strange... Sam had been there to... just then Maz's eyes came into focus and she saw the two shocked faces of Sam and Harry look at her...

Sam immediately flung her arms around her neck and started crying... "I thought u were dead!" she cried...

Maz just sat there blinking till she turned round to see Ron was also there... in his hands he held a piece of paper... it looked vaguely familiar... suddenly Maz remembered... THE NOTE!

She flung Sam's arms of her and lunged at Ron...

Ron looked up just in time to see her flying in his direction he let out a frightened cry, but he needn't have worried...

Maz had very quick reflexes for all her Quidditch practice and she managed to avoid colliding with Ron while at the same time removing the precious note from his hands... she landed gracefully beside her bed and blushed deeply when she saw the shocked expressions Harry Sam and Ron were giving her...

"Um... Hi!" she said with a small wave... she looked at them and they looked back until Sam screamed

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!"

**"Um getting my note back?" said Maz with a sheepish grin. Sam rolled her eyes **

**"Well that was and impressive way to do it for someone who had been passed only a few seconds ago," Harry fell back onto Maz's bed in frustration. He was going to kill his cousin. **

**Suddenly Maz realised where they were. **

**"Hey why the hell are Ron and Harry in our dorm?" **

**"Haha well you see Maz that's a great story..." **

**"Save it Sam what are they doing here?" Ron having recovered from the shock of the whole situation spoke **

**"We came through the mirror," **

**"Am I still dreaming?" Asked Maz. **

**"No unfortunately you're not my cousin here went back in time and discovered the mirror's secret and decided now would be a good time to share with me her only blood relative that she had spent time with my mum and dad!" Harry yelled. Sam looked at Harry remorsefully. **

**"I'm sorry but Dumbledore..." **

**"He told you to lie to me!" **

**"Well its not technically lying..." Harry glared at her. **

**"Fine...yes he did. And while I'm at it this isn't the first time I've visited them, I spent most of last summer with Remus back in the past..." **

**"Oh this just keeps getting better!" said Harry as he collapsed back onto Maz's bed. **

Maz and Ron stood between the to cousins... there eyes following them back and forth like a tennis match until Harry collapsed back onto maz's bed... Maz took this a good opportunity to butt in...

"Well I'm starving! Hey you guys wanna nick down to the kitchens?" Maz nudged Ron in the ribs, so that he caught on

"Yeah good idea Maz, some on guys that sounds like fun!" he said in a fake tone...Maz and Ron looked hopefully at the other to... at first there was a stony silence until Sam sighed.

"Fine" she said icily...

"What about you Harry?" Maz said in a cheery voice... Harry sat up to look at her he could see pleading in her eyes... he knew Maz really hated fights... he sighed.

"Alright"...

They all began heading out the door... Maz in last place... Harry saw out of the corner of his eye,Maz slid something under her mattress before exiting the room...

Harry had almost forgotten the note... what had it said?

Had Ron managed to read it before Maz had snatched it away? What was so important about it? Harry intended to find out...**he decided that he would sneak back later on that night through the mirror using his invisibility cloak to retrieve the note...but he might need Sam's help...he was so angry with her right now...why hadn't she told him? They told each other everything...had something happened those times she'd gone back that she didn't want him to know about? Why hadn't Sirius or Lupin told him about it? **

**She had spent most of the summer with younger Remus...they were covering something up...so know he had two mysteries to solve...great just what I need! Thought Harry. **

**"What happened Maz did you just pass out?" asked Sam genuinely concerned but also trying to avoid Harry's gaze. **

**"Yeah that's about it really I just got a little light headed that's all" said Maz her voice tinted with the slightest uneasiness as if she was lying. Sam searched her eyes trying to figure out what was going on with her friend. **

**For the whole trip the boys were silent; Ron staring oddly at Maz and Harry glaring at his cousin feeling betrayed. **

**Sam chatted to Maz trying to understand what had happened but as she did so she felt a growing desire to tell her cousin and dearest friend what had really happened in the past...**

Maz felt uneasy... she hated lying to her friends... she looked at all of them as she walked...

Harry was deep in thought... he is planning something, she knew it... she looked over at Sam, she too was in thought, it was about this going to the past thing...

Maz knew were Sam had disappeared to that term, but Sam had never told her what had happened while she had been there...

She'd overlooked it at first but now it seemed so much more important...

She turned to look at Ron only to see him look away... at the moment Ron was the one she was worried most about... how much of that note had he read? She couldn't believe he had found it... she only hoped that he hadn't read it all and that if he had, well that he understood...

Maz sighed... why was her life so full of these troubles all of a suddenwhy had these secrets all shown up now when she was so unsuspecting of them? she sighed... somehow, somehow there had to be something good to come out of all this mess... she just couldn't think of what it might be right a at the moment...

**Suddenly they had reached the painting that marked the entrance to the kitchens. **

**The four looked up, none of them really wanting to speak...they had maintained a steady silence for the past few minutes of the trip...they all found silence more comfortable at the present moment rather than talking. Finally Harry spoke up. **

**"Are we going in or what?"**

**"Yeah of course!" laughed Maz as she lead the way into the brightly lit kitchen full of bustling house elves going about their business. A squeaky voice piped up. **

**"Why it's Harry Potter! What are master Potter and his friends doing visiting Dobby at this hour?" **

**"Uh hi Dobby we were wondering if we could get something to eat maybe?" Dobby looked at Sam warily as she said this **

**"Please Dobby?" she asked again this time using one of her famous smiles. **

**"Why of course the young masters can have what ever they wish..." Dobby hurried off to find some other elves. The four sighed in relief and slumped onto some chairs at one of the tables. Ron eyed Sam warily like Dobby had a moment ago. **

**"You used your mind powers on him didn't you?" he asked accusingly. Sam blushed. **

**"I have no idea what you are talking about Ronald. No idea at all," a contented smile had worked its way onto her face. **

**Harry looked across at Maz for support to find that her face was all screwed up in concentration. **

**He tapped Ron and Sam's shoulders either side of him and pointed at her. **

**They watched as her hair went from a wet brown mess into a spiked purple coiffure and her ears became pierced with several different sparkling purple earrings. Maz looked at their approving faces and smiled. **

**"I'll take that as a sign that I look good," she laughed. **

**"I still can't get over how you and Tonks do that," said Ron. Just then two house elves came bustling up to them...**

Maz looked down at the two trays they were carrying... she looked over at Sam who looked back at Maz... both at the same time they exclaimed.

"POPTARTS!" and burst into fits of giggles...Harry and Ron rolled thee eyes... ever since spending the one summer a twelve Grimmuald place the to girls had discovered Sirius's love of pop tarts!

Harry ignored the immense amount of chewing that was surrounding him instead he went back to thinking about the two problems at hand... the note, and the time travel... he really had to figure these ones out! Just then the kitchen porthole swung open and the twins entered the kitchen... they were discussing loudly a new sweet flavour or something similar... they smiled when they spotted them...

"Hey guys" said George walking towards them... he looked down at the trays that were in front of them...

"Nice pop tarts!" he said and plunged his hand into the enormous pile that was before them... meanwhile Fred was looking over at Maz with her now purple hair...

"Nice hair Maz" he said winking at her... was it his imagination or did Maz squirm at this comment... what the heck was going on here!

"Well we hate to eat and run guys but we gotta go don't we George" Fred said signaling to his twin

"Oh yeah" said George grabbing a handful of pop tarts before heading to the portrait...

Fred turned to wave at Harry, Sam and Ron... Harry couldn't help but notice him wink at Maz before leaving... for some reason this made Harry even more agitated and determined to find out what was going on... meanwhile Sam and Ron hadn't seemed to notice the odd behavior of Fred...**Sam however did notice that Maz was looking a little flushed. **

**"Hey Maz are you okay?" Harry and Ron looked over at Maz **

**"Yeah you don't look too good," concurred Ron **

**"You must be coming down with something do u want us to take you to the hospital wing?" Maz was happy that they hadn't noticed and yet mortified with the prospect of the hospital wing. **

**"Um no that okay Ron I think I might just need to lie down for a while lets head back up to common room" Harry who had been watching this all very carefully, got up off his chair **

**"Yeah lets go and he headed out of the portrait hole with Sam, Maz and Ron following him. When they reached the top of the second flight of stairs Harry stopped **

**"Um on second thoughts you guys take Maz back I just need to sort something out," Sam glared at Harry **

**"Where are you going Harry James Potter I know you better than that," she said hotly inside his head using her mind powers **

**"Why should I tell you when you didn't tell me about the time travel?" he thought viscously back at her in his mind. Sam didn't answer him she saw the hurt in his eyes and turned around to lead the others back to the common room. **

**"What was the staring competition about back there?"**

**"What?" asked Sam trying to make Ron believe that she had no idea what he was talking about. **

**"Oh come on Sam you and Harry were both giving each other death stares," said Maz.**

**"I don't have a death stare," retorted Sam. **

**"Oh yes you do," said Ron and Maz together. **

**"Believe us we know..." Sam shot a death stare over her shoulder at them as she stopped in front of the portrait hole leading to their common room. **

**"Inuctus Grande" a voice from behind them said. Ron's eyes widened **

**"Hey Ginny"...**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: We are but humble high school students who love Harry Potter, so sadly we don't own Harry Potter.

A/N I know this chappy is really short and so are some of the others but the next one is a bit longer I promise. In the sequel the chapters are quite a fair bit longer, no one page posts for us! Anyway R&R please!

Chapter Four

Ginny smiled at them and then stopped...

"Where's Harry?" she asked... Sam shrugged right now she couldn't care less...

It was unusual for Ginny to be asking as well... Harry and Ginny had gone out for a bout a month earlier that year but they had broken up... Ginny never really spoke to him much after that...Maz smiled at her... Maz had always likes Ron's little sister.

Ron said she could be a pain but Maz just saw her as a little girl just trying to live up to the high expectations that had been set by her brothers...

Maz and Ron and Sam all explained to Ginny that they dint know where Harry was... Maz began to wonder... Where had Harry really been going... she didn't want to ask but she now wished she had.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: See previous

A/N: Thank you to our current sole reviewer stuf for her constant support. Well if the rest of you that are reading this want to be recognized like stuf I strongly suggest you review so at the end of this chappy hit that little go button!

Chapter 5

**Harry walked along the dimly lit corridor trying to think where they could be...then he remembered what he had in his pocket...the marauders map! He quickly took it out **

**"I solemnly swear I am up to no good," the writing quickly appeared all over the map...Harry searched its contents looking for one person in particular...Ha! Found him! Harry thought to himself...He ran full sprint to the main foyer and out towards the lake where he found him with his twin...**

**"Oh hey Harry" said George rather surprised **

**"Where are the others?" asked Fred **

**"Taking care of Maz she fainted before," Harry watched the twins reactions very closely George looked disturbed but not overly so...it was Fred who looked grief stricken...**

**"Is…is she okay?" asked Fred distraught. Harry nodded pleased with himself. **

**"Yo bro are you okay? What's up?" **

**"Uh nothing George I'm fine..." **

"**But..." George was looking at Fred really oddly he couldn't work out what had come over his brother lately he had always been odd but this was new...**

**"Hey Fred can I talk to you for a second in private?" **

**George raised his eyebrows at this. Fred just shrugged at him **

**"I'll be back in a minute," **

**"Fine whatever bro," When they were out of earshot of George Harry whirled on the distraught Fred.**

**"Now I want to know what is going on with you and Maz" Fred's eyes widened at this.**

**"I don't know what you are going on about Harry," **

**"Oh cut the crap Fred I saw you two in the kitchen. And I have a fairly good idea that that note we found was from you..." **

**Fred stood slack jawed staring at Harry. He couldn't believe this...**

**Back in the Gryffindor common room in front of the fire Sam thought long and hard about where Harry could be...she took no notice of the lively conversation that was going on between the others around her...then as she looked towards Ginny and Ron it hit her...Fred! **

Sam jumped out of her seat and quickly excused herself... she ran straight out of the common room... Ron sighed as she left...

"I just don't know what's gotten into her lately," Ron said looking depressed...

Maz looked at him and gave Ron a sad smile... she new that Ron had a crush on Sam, but somehow she wasn't sure if it'd really work out between those to... but he was right though Sam had been acting strangely lately...

It made Maz feel sad; Sam had been her best friend for as long as she could remember... she wished that Sam would tell her what was wrong... she couldn't believe that he had just thought that... here she was keeping a secret form her and she was upset at her...

Maz sighed and excused herself... she went up stairs to her dorm and sat don on the bed... her life was so complicated... she did the only thing she could think of to do; she cried...

Meanwhile Sam was running down the stairs as fast as she could... were could Harry be?

She was asking everyone she passed if they'd seen him but so far no one had...

Finally she spotted Neville who told her that Harry was by the lake with the twins... he'd already found them... she hated to think what was going on down there she ran andshe ran faster and faster down the stairs and towards the entrance hall... she was just running down the last set of stairs when she tripped... she tumbled over and over till she crashed into the entrance hall... her head hurt but she could not stop... she picked herself up and ran out the doors into the grounds... she sprinted to the lake... there was George... but where were Fred and Harry?** She ran towards George...**

**"Whoa Sam you look a sight..." **

**"Um thanks George where's Harry and Fred?" she looks really bad thought George I wonder what's up with her. He shrugged and pointed towards them. **

**"They are over there but they are talking in private," he emphasized the last word strongly but Sam didn't take the hint she just nodded at George and ran towards the other two. **

**Harry saw her coming and **t**urned towards her he saw that she looked a mess and his voice filled with concern. **

**"Hey, slow down are you okay? What happened it look like you fell down the stairs or something," Fred laughed at this comment glad that they could move off the subject he did not want to discuss it especially with Harry or Sam for that matter...he dreaded what would happen if others in there year found out...Seamus and Dean would kill him...they both liked Maz...why did he have to get himself into these tight spots? He returned his attention to Sam and Harry. **

**"Well actually I did fall down the stairs on my way here," **

**"Oh my god Sam... What were you thinking? You could have a concussion or something." **

**"I'll be fine Harry,"**

**"Let us take you to the hospital wing Sam," said Fred. **

**"But I'm fine..." **

**"Don't argue with us girl," Said George walking up to them and grabbing Sam by the arm and dragging her up the hill she protested all the way to the entrance hall. Harry and Fred followed quickly. **

**"We will finish speaking later okay Fred?" **

**"Yeah ok whatever lets catch up to them," he hurried to catch up with George; he grabbed Sam's other arm and together with Harry they dragged her all the way to the hospital wing where they were greeted by a flustered Madame Pomfrey. **

**"You Potters always seem to get yourselves into trouble," she said tersely.**

**"Technically I'm not a Potter because it was my moth..."**

**"Yes, yes I know...what did you do?"**

**"She fell down the stairs," offered Harry from the end of the bed Madame Pomfrey had put her in; the twins were on one side, Madame Pomfrey on the other. **

**"How did you...oh don't worry I'm sure I don't want to know," once she had bandaged Sam up and given her some ghastly potion she left them alone. Harry just sat on the end of the bed and shook his head at his cousin. George took Fred to one side. **

**"What is going on with you? I could tell Harry was quizzing you about something; you owe me big time for dragging them up here so you could get away from him," Fred just stared at the floor. **

**"Well are you going to tell me what your big secret is? I am your brother you know...your twin brother...come on mate,"**

**"I'd rather not tell you here. Maybe later okay mate?" George was satisfied.**

**"Yeah okay later," They both returned to the bed. **

**"Hey we are going to head back up to the common room to check on Maz and tell them where you are okay?" said George. **

**"Yeah okay," said Harry **

**"See you. Thanks guys," **

**"No probs Sam just watch yourself next time okay? We don't want you going to sleep and never waking up...or do we?" They left laughing. Harry turned back to Sam **

**"Now are you going to tell me what happened or not?" she looked into his face and felt that she had to while they were alone...**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: We are but lowly teenagers who could barely buy an icecream with our savings let alone buy the rights to the fantasically huge Harry Potter franchise so obviously we own nothing but our extra charries and our minds.

Chapter Six

**Back in the common room; **Fred and George walked into the common room to see Ron asleep on a couch in front of the fire all alone... George snickered at his little brother while Fred frantically searched the common room with his eyes looking for any traces of Maz... finding none he followed Ron over to were Ron was sleeping... he tapped Ron on the shoulder lightly in a n attempt to wake him up... Ron didn't even move... Fredgroaned he'd forgotten how deep a sleeper Ron was... he looked over at George who was looking highly amused... he gave a mischievous glance towards Fred...

"You wanna wake him up?"... Fred caught has brothers grin and rubbed his hands together...

"Lets" he said... if he had to wake up Ron to find out where Maz was, he might as well have a bit of fun doing it...

Fred and George both rolled up there sleeves... George reached into his pocket and pulled out a can of whipped cream... Fred gave him a strange look...

"What?" said George...

"Doesn't everyone carry a can of whipped cream in their pocket?" Fred rolled his eyes... the problem was that he new that George was asking that as a serious question...

Fred quite easily moved Ron's hand out so that George could put a huge amount of whipped cream intoit... then from out of another of his pockets George produced a feather... he handed it to Fred...

"Care to do the honours bro?" Fred took the feather and gave a mischievous grin...

"I'd be glad to" he said... by now a small crowed had gathered around them... Fred carefully began to tickle Ron... just near his nose...

Fred and George had played this trick so many times he new the perfect spot to create and irritating itch... after a few minutes of tickling Ron began to flinch a little until finally he moved his cream filled hand up to his face...

SPLAT! the crowd howled with laughter as Ron woke up and Fred and George made a break for it... the laughter from down the stairs made Maz come down... she arrived at the top of the stairs to the girls dorms just in time to see a very angry Ron chasing a laughing Fred and George round the common room... she couldn't help but smile...

**Fred stopped and looked up as Maz stopped at the bottom of the stairs to the common room and looked at him a smile on her face. Fred just gazed at her a big stupid grin came across his face. Maz blushed. **

**Ron was still chasing George...they hadn't noticed that Fred had stopped so George ran into Fred making him fall to the ground Ron tripped over them and fell onto of George. **

**It was a Weasley dog pile. **

**Maz laughed at the site before her and headed down to help them up. **

**"Get off me you git!" yelled George to Ron. He quickly scrambled off George and sat down on the couch in a sulk. George picked himself up and brushed himself off. Maz came over to where Fred was lying on the floor. **

**"Do you need a hand?" she asked with laughter in her voice. **

**"That would be great," Fred had that stupid grin still plastered all over his face. Once Maz had helped him up they stood face to face smiling like nothing on earth. George raised one eyebrow at this and smiled. Now he knew what was going on...He walked up to them smiling **

**"Hey Freddy my boy why don't you take her to you know where before many other people notice what is going on," he winked at them **

**"Some people aren't as quick witted as me ...like Ron for instance," they all laughed. **

**"I'll make sure Ron is preoccupied okay?" **

**"Yeah thanks bro," Fred's smile widened as he lead a beaming Maz out of the common room. George sat down next to the sulking Ron. **

**"Sorry about that lil bro we couldn't resist," Ron glared at him. **

**"Yeah, um just so you know Sam is in the hospital wing she fell down the stairs," George laughed remembering the whole incident. **

**"How can you laugh? She may be seriously hurt!" George realised what was going on with his little brother. There must be something in the water, he thought to himself. **

**"Chill out Ron she's fine Harry's with her at the moment. Maybe you should go and visit her?" **

**"Yeah," said Ron as he hurriedly got up off the couch and raced towards the hospital wing. George laughed to himself...honestly sometimes I wonder about him...he felt alot better now that he knew what had been up with Fred. **

**He hated not knowing what was going on with him. But everything is okay now, he thought. He just hope that Fred didn't screw it up when he took her to you know where. From what he could tell he had liked her for a long time now...he had been acting weird since the end of last year. **

**George shrugged and headed up to his dorm thinking that now might bee a good time to do some homework or plan another prank...**

**"Come on Maz," **

**"I'm coming, I'm coming," she laughed as he dragged her down a very dimly lit hallway towards an unknown destination...**

Back in the hospital wing Sam was feeling very nervous under Harry's constant stare... where should she start? Was she doing the right thing? Of course she was this was Harry he had a right to know... there wasn't going to be a better time to tell him either... here he was just her and him... she couldn't pass up this opportunity, she might not get another one like it... she opened her mouth to speak just as the hospital wing doors flew open and Ron ran panting into the room...

He saw the shocked faces of Sam and Harry and ran over to them... he fell to his knees next to Sams bed and grabbed her hands in his... he was frantic...

"Sam are you ok? What happened? George said you fell down the stairs? Are you ok? I was so worried!" Sam looked down at Ron completely shocked... Harry on the other hand was trying extremely hard not to fall about laughing... he lasted a total of 2 seconds before he fell of Sam's bed and was rolling round the floor in hysterics... he was trying to speak but he was laughing so hard that it made absolutely no sense... Ron looked back at Sam whose face had broken into a broad grin...

"Hey Ron," she said...

"Did you know that your face is covered in cream?" Ron dropped Sam's hands and blushed a deep red... after all that he had forgotten that he was still covered in whipped cream thanks to Fred and Georges prank...

Harry regained himself and managed to limp back onto the end of the bed...

"You better go and take a shower mate." he said a huge grin on his face... Ron did feeling like a total idiot...

"I'll see u guys later then" he said looking at his feet as he left the hospital wing... as soon as he left Harry and Sam once again feel about in helpless laughter... soon Harry stopped and once again looked seriously at Sam... "Well Sam I think its time you started that story,"... Sam did... this time she new there would be no Ron to save her from telling him... it was now or never.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Do we have to repeat ourselves?

Chapter Seven

**"Where do you want me to start from because this is a very long story," **

**"I don't want the details of your classes I can get that bit later I guess...what…what," **

**"What were they like?" She finished for him. Harry nodded. **

**"Mischievous, kind, caring...fabulous, everything you thought they would be Harry and more," Harry smiled at this. **

**Sam had lost her parents too but she got to know them a bit better because they had left her a tape; she had had a fairly rough upbringing like Harry had. But she had been in Australia with her Dad's odd family. **

**"Well let me see...," continued Sam. **

**"I was searching through some stuff that Sirius had sent me and I touched something and I was brought back through time...I guess it was a portkey. And well...they accepted me into the group once I explained who I was...they were all shocked let me tell you. Sirius I remember was the first to say anything when I told them he said "Wow cool you must know all about what we look like and stuff so tell me am I still as handsome as I am now?" Harry and Sam both laughed. **

"**I see that he still had a big ego back then," **

**"Oh yeah…James was shocked and so was Lily. They wanted to know all about you..." **

**"Did you tell them?" Sam saw Harry's eyes filled with tears. **

**"No I couldn't bring myself to tell them that they died," Harry nodded he understood. **

**"So um who did you become closest with?" **

**"Oooh that's a hard one...well James and Lily ended up being like big siblings to me. Peter didn't really talk much to me ...Remus, Sirius and I were pretty tight though," Sam blushed deeply. **

**"Oh okay then," said Harry not noticing how embarrassed Sam had become when she was speaking about Remus and Sirius. **

**"Go on. What kind of things did you guys get up to?" **

**"Well pranks like the twins pull only much bigger...we hung out like we all do now...we studied; or at least attempted to," they both laughed. Harry nodded for her to continue **

**"Quidditch...um...some people dated...," she hurried on hoping that Harry wouldn't notice what she had just said **

**"...And well then I got invited to spend half the summer with Remus and half with Sirius...which I did...and um yeah that's it all summed up," Harry shook his head trying to comprehend what she had said...**

**"So you spent some time with Sirius as well? We were wondering why you weren't around for the Summer...I thought it was odd that Lupin and Sirius hadn't said anything about how odd it was that you weren't around but now I get it...although why didn't they say anything to us before? Or did they never tell you that you were going to go back?" Sam was glad he hadn't caught on yet **

**"I think that was why Sirius sent me the box of stuff...so that I would get sent back," she blushed again she had really liked that time with Remus and Sirius...she didn't think that she could face them now...it was such a difficult situation...they had both liked her...and she them but she couldn't choose, they had tried before to make her the boys had had a huge fight over it...she couldn't tell Harry it was just too complicated because now they were both old enough to be her dad...she shivered at the thought. Harry noticed her shiver. **

**"Are you alright?" **

**"Yeah just a bit cold" she lied. Harry got her another blanket. **

**"Thanks for finally telling me. What will happen if Dumbledore finds out?" **

**"I don't know..." her voice trailed off. Would he be mad? She didn't know. She looked over at the clock it was nearly eight pm. **

**"You better be getting down to dinner," **

**"Yeah, will you be okay?" **

**"Yep I think I just need some sleep. Go. I'll see you in the morning," Harry turned to leave then remembered something. **

**"Hey Sam tonight I was thinking of sneaking into your dorm and getting that note do you think it's a good idea?" **

**"Yeah it might tell us what is up with Maz,"**

**"Okay then...See you tomorrow," **

**"Goodnight," Harry raced down to dinner...**

Harry arrived at dinner and scanned the table for Ron and Maz... finally he spotted Ron's orange hair and ran towards him... he sat down across from Ron and grinned at him...

"Decreamed I see..." he said with a big grin, Ron scowled at him... Harry laughed and then stopped...something really wasn't right... where was Maz?

He scanned the table for a sign of her purple hair, or even her natural brown but she couldn't see her anywhere... come to think of it he hadn't seen her all afternoon... he questioned Ron about it, but he just shrugged, obviously still annoyed about the cream joke...

Harry sighed and tucked into his dinner, she was probably visiting Sam or finishing homework or something... yeah that's it, he thought... I'm sure she'll be down for dinner any minute...

But she never came... dinner came and went with not a single sign of Maz... Harry was getting worried... part way through dessert he got up and left the hall, he headed back to the hospital wing... she'd probably just gone to visit Sam he thought, but when he entered the hospital wing Sam was fast asleep...

Madam Pomfrey said no one had come in since he'd left, Harry was now in a panic, what was going on? Where was she?

He began to run up to the common room, stopping only once to avoid colliding with George... he reached the common room entrance and froze...

George, he'd seen George but Fred wasn't with him! Harry panicked, just then Ron rounded the corner...

"Hey Harry what happened why'd you just leave dinner like..." he was cut of as Harry grabbed him...

"Ron what did Maz's note say? Did u read it?" Ron looked shocked he shook his head...

"Not all of it" he replied,

"Well what was it about what did it say?" Harry yelled at him...

"Um well I don't really..." Ron began; Harry gave up this was hopeless.

He screamed the password to the fat lady and ran up to his dorm, he quickly went through the mirror and into the girls' room and looked under Maz's mattress for the note...**ha! He found it! He pulled it out and began to read...**

**Down in the common room Ron was standing shaking his head...why was everyone acting so weird? ...George came in and tapped him on the shoulder giving him a big fright.**

**"Holy...oh its just you..." George was in hysterics...sometimes it was just too easy to scare him...**

**"What's up with you lil bro?" "Harry is acting like a head case,"**

**"Isn't everyone? I think it must be the food or something...even you have been a bit odder than usual," he laughed. **

**"Hey George where are Maz and Fred?" uh oh thought Fred this is the question he had been dreading. **

**"Maz went to clear her head and Fred has managed to land himself another detention," **

**"What without you?" **

**"Yeah he never ceases to amaze me," George congratulated himself on a good cover up. He wondered how things with Fred and Maz were going…**

**Maz laughed. "Where are you taking me Fred?" Fred laughed as well. **

**"You'll see," his smile got wider, if that was even possible. They finally arrived at a dead end.**

**"What is going on Fred?" he just laughed and pressed a sequence of bricks. **

**"Wow," said Maz in awe as the wall in front of them disappeared. Fred put her hand in his and led her into the dark passageway.**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Just repeating ourselves here, we do not own Harry Potter J.K Rowling does. Thank you.

Chapter Eight

Harry stared open mouthed at the piece of paper that was in front of him... he couldn't believe it! He couldn't believe that someone like Fred couldn't have written this.

It was amazing... he had never read anything like it... in perfectly curved script was a poem... a love poem...

**Harry re-read it and decided that Fred must have gotten help from someone...Hermione...of course! He thought...he must have really wanted to impress Maz if he had written back and forth with Hermione...**

**She was on exchange at Durmstrang...with Viktor Krum...much to Ron's horror. **

**There wasn't a hint of sarcasm anywhere in the poem...wow Fred can be serious...Harry laughed...best of luck to them he thought** **but where were they? He wondered...if Ron found out the was going to probably never let them live it down...**

**Harry kind of felt sorry for Ron...he liked Sam... A lot...but he wasn't sure that she felt for him as strongly...oh well everything will sort itself out he thought...or at least he hoped it would...his thoughts drifted back to his parents as he stared at the mirror...**

**Why hadn't Sirius sent him the portkey? He wanted to ask him and Lupin all about what had happened...he still felt that there was something he was missing in the story...**

**He put the poem back where he found it and walked back through the mirror. Thinking that it would be best if he wasn't caught in there. **

**He sat down on his bed and put his head in his hands...everything had become so complicated lately...**

Maz blushed when Fred took her hand, even though she felt embarrassed she couldn't help but think how nice it felt to have him hold her hand... how right it felt... how perfectly her hand fitted in his... she smiled at the thought... just then Fred stopped, Maz almost ran straight into his back...

He stepped aide to let her see... she took a step forward, she could hardly see anything it was so dark down here...

She took one step forward then another, then she stopped, it was beautiful, completely beautiful, Maz gazed in wonder at what surrounded her...

It was like a garden, no it was a garden... the most beautiful garden in the world... Maz smiled... Fred saw her smile and squeezed her hand slightly...

"I'm taking you like it then" Maz did... she continued to gaze at it...

"Well come on then," said Fred and her pulled her forward towards the garden... Maz smiled wider, she was so happy...

**Sam woke to darkness she had thought she had heard Remus and Sirius talking...when her eyes adjusted she saw two figures sitting either side of her, she sat up. **

**"Hey you're awake...I was soo worried," **

**"We were soo worried," corrected the other figure. **

**"Huh?" **

**"Sorry Lil and Jim couldn't make it...Dumbledore also thought it might be best if just us two came...and well we couldn't find Pete anyway," Sam blinked...was she still dreaming? **

**"Is that you Remus? Sirius?" **

**"Yep in the flesh," **

**"Except we are the 15 year old version..." said Remus gently. Sam couldn't believe her eyes or ears as both boys moved closer. She realised that Remus had been telling the truth...but how was this possible? **

**"What year is it?" she asked Sirius opened his mouth to mess with her but Remus beat him to it. **

**"1996 Sam," Sam's jaw dropped dramatically. How is this possible? She thought again. This can't be happening. **

**"How? Why? What?" **

**"Shh it's okay," soothed Remus. **

**"Am I dreaming?" **

**"One hell of a great dream isn't it? I mean I am in it!" **

**"Padfoot! Stop messing with her!" Remus glared at him and picked up Sam's right hand in his two. **

**"This isn't a dream we are really here...how could we stay away after that summer and then you got hurt...Dumbledore told us what happened..." **

**"Falling down the stairs nice style girl," joked Sirius as he took her other hand. **

**"But how did you..." **

**"We'll explain all that in the morning, you should go back to sleep. We'll stay here with you," **

**"But..." **

**"Go to sleep Sam or else I will have to knock you out," **

**"Okay you two, fine..." The last thing she saw before she lost consciousness was the handsome features of Remus Lupin and Sirius Black...**

Fred led Maz through the garden to a waterfall and a small pool... they stopped beside it... suddenly Fred said down, pulling Maz down to as they were still holding hands...

Maz ended up landing in Fred's lap... Maz blushed, but Fred just gave a big silly grin once more that made Maz laugh... she moved out of Fred's lap and sat down beside him... they just looked at each other for a few minutes smiling...

Until Maz blushed and looked away... she looked back up at Fred... what should she say to him?

She felt so silly... she was two years below him and she hung round with his little brother... he must think I'm such an idiot she thought to herself... then she remembered that it had been him he bought her down here... this made her smile more... just then she felt his hand touch hers... he took her hand once more making her look up at him... she blushed again...

"I heard you fainted this morning..." said Fred putting on a more concerned expression,

"Are you ok?" he asked... Maz just nodded... he smiled at her,

"That's good I was worried about you..." Maz smiled... he was worried about her! She had to say something...

"Thanks for the note by the way... it was really sweet," she said...

It was his turn to blush and she couldn't help but smile even more... he looked really cute when his ears turned red... she grinned at him... he felt less stupid when she did that...

Maz couldn't wait to tell Sam about everything that had happened to her today... she was going to tell her everything starting from the note and then... Maz stopped.

She remembered that she hadn't seen Sam since she ran out that morning... I wonder what happened to her she thought.

She must have had a frown on her face because Fred immediately asked her what was wrong... she turned to him and tried to smile a bit...

"Nothing," she said,

"I was just wondering were Sam had got to is all." Fred's face turned pale... he had forgotten to tell Maz about Sam...

He should have told her after all Sam was her best friend... Maz gave him a worried look and scooted over so she was sitting closer to him...

"Fred what's wrong?" she asked, Fred took a deep breath... he had to tell her.

"Maz I'm really sorry I should've told you earlier its just I was so happy it slipped my mind and...Well Sam's in the hospital wing... she fell down the stairs this morning" Maz was shocked...

She immediately got up and started running... she could here Fred yelling out to her behind her but she just kept on running... she had to get to Sam... She was in trouble...

Maz didn't stop running till she reached the hospital wing... she flung open the door and ran in Fred just behind her...

She looked round and saw Sam lying in a bed... she began walking towards it till she realised who was sitting on either side of Sam...

They were looking straight at her...

Sirius and Remus, only much younger Sirius and Remus...

Maz was shocked.

"But... You... Him... What?" she stuttered before fainting straight back into the arms of Fred Weasley.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Do we have to repeat it?

A/N: Wow nearly half way through! And wow again I just noticed we have been added to The HP OC Brigade. Thanks to Pyrimidon386 for adding us.

Chapter Nine

**"Maz are you okay?" said a very distraught Fred Weasley. **

**"Ummm yeah where am I?" Maz sat up...the last thing she remembered was seeing a younger Remus and Sirius...but that was just a dream...or was it?**

**"You're in your bed in your dorm...Madame Pomfrey had you brought here...the hospital wing is closed except for emergencies; oh and Harry told me about the mirror so I could come and sit with you the other girls are all at the Quidditch match...and don't worry Harry and Wood found replacements for you and Sam," **

**Maz blinked at him she felt very weird almost weightless...it must be a side effect of me fainting, she thought. **

**"I was so worried about you; fainting twice in one day like that you scared the hell out of all of us. Mind you that's what made you faint last night...getting scared I mean. I nearly fainted myself from the shock of it all...that's why Madame Pomfrey has closed the hospital wing...so that no one can see them and so that Sam, Remus, Sirius and Dumbledore can straighten a few things out, you know," he winked at her. **

**Maz couldn't help but smile...so everything yesterday hadn't been some weird dream...she was especially glad that the part about Fred hadn't been.**

**"So they really were there then?" Fred nodded. **

**"Yeah apparently so...they were rather close to her if you know what I mean," he winked at her again. **

**They both burst into laughter. It felt good, being with Fred. She smiled at him. **

**"So I take it you're feeling better then?" **

**"Yes much better because you're here," Maz blushed she could not believe she just said that. **

**Fred looked at her intently and leaned in to her...just at that moment Parvati burst in cheering **

**"GO GO Gryffindor! Go go Gryffindor!" she stopped when she realised what she had interrupted, Fred and Maz sprang apart...**

**Fred ducked underneath Maz's bed quickly hoping that she would just think that she was seeing things. Maz did a big yawn and stretched her arms.**

**"Oh Good morning Parvati! I just woke up...I thought you would be down at the game?" **

**"Um no I got escorted off the field for indecent behavior...those Slytherine's get me sooo mad sometimes...but um didn't I just see Fred Weasley in here?" **

**"No, I think you must be seeing things, how could Fred have gotten in here?" Maz did her best innocent face. **

**"I dunno but I swear you and he were about to..." **

**"What?" Parvati shook her head. **

**"Oh never mind...I think I'll go and have a shower to clear my head..." **

**"Good idea you don't look to great," And with that Parvati locked herself in the bathroom. Fred popped back up...**

"**Geeze that was close," Maz blushed.**

**"You're telling me," they looked at each other smiling for a while then Maz broke the silence. **

**"You better go incase we have another close call," **

**"Yeah but I will be back to check on you later okay?" **

**"Okay," Fred kissed Maz on the forehead and ran through the mirror. Maz decided to get up and try and do some homework but her thoughts kept on going back to how good it felt to just be around Fred everything felt so right with him, she felt safe...**

Sam was beginning to wake up again... she peered through sleepy eyes... and saw two blurry figures before her... she strained her eyes to see, there was the young Remus and Sirius Black exactly were she had left them... she sighed... here she was surrounded by her two favourite young males in the world and yet she felt agitated... why though?

Oh that's right they were from a completely different time era... Sam sighed... she looked up only to see that this morning they were joined by a third person...

Professor Dumbledore...

Sam gave a little squeak and tried to cover up her spotted green pajamas being seen in them by Sirius and Remus was one thing but being seen in her pjs by the headmaster was a completely different kettle of fish... however either professor Dumbledore didn't notice or didn't care as he made no comment at all... instead he smile down at her...

"Ah I see Samantha you are awake..." Sam nodded her head...

"Well then we should probably began our discussion," said Dumbledore he then waved his wand and a large comfortable armchair appeared at the end of Sam's bed in which he sat...

He began to discuss the problem at hand... what was to be done about all this time traveling...

Sam did not catch alot of the discussion as she continued to slip in and out of consciousness...

She managed to wake up just in time to see Professor Dumbledore leave... she saw the unreadable faces of Remus and Sirius before she once again lost her consciousness...

**When Sam woke again the two boys were still by her side...**

**She vaguely remembered Dumbledore being there...but she couldn't really remember much else...she also had this nagging feeling that Maz had been there...but she wasn't sure. **

**"Good afternoon sleeping beauty," said Sirius brightly. **

**"I really slept for that long?" **

**"Yes you slept like an angel," said Remus as he put a strand of her hair back behind her ear. Suddenly Sam remembered something. **

**"Oh no! Quidditch!" **

**"Its okay...Harry and that Wood fellow found replacements for you and that purple haired girl," **

**"Maz missed the game as well?" **

**"So her name is Maz huh? Odd name for an odd girl," joked Sirius. Sam and Remus punched him in the arm. **

**"That is my best friend you are talking about there," **

**"Sorry," Remus touched her arm to make her look back at him. **

**"We met Harry; you were right he does look like James and have Lily's eyes..."**

**"Did it shock you?" **

**"Yes I mean it really brought it home for both of us...that ...you and us we live in different times..." **

**"And then Dumbledore came just after Harry had been to check on you..." **

**"Oh right Dumbledore was here what did he say?" **

**The boys looked at each other. Neither one was completely sure what to tell her...**

**"Um well I guess you weren't able to stay awake long then?" Remus looked at the wall. **

**"No I couldn't...so are you going to tell me or what?" Sam realised that she wouldn't be able to get it out of Remus so she turned to Sirius. **

**"Well?" Sirius stared at the floor. **

**What they had to tell her was alot for anyone to take in so they had agreed that it would be best to tell her when she was better and out of hospital.**

**"Later okay Sam? We'll tell you later when you're feeling better," **

**"Why can't you tell me now...Remus?"**

**"Sirius is right later might be better," Sam was at a loss as to what to say to them...she supposed that she could wait until they decided to tell her. **

**She looked at them in their uniforms, their hair shining in the sunlight and she was filled with happiness knowing that they were here with her. **

**She flung her arms out and hugged them both, crying. They both hugged her back tightly like she was the most precious thing in the world. **

**"I love you Sam," the boys said in unison...**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Sad but true we are not the owners of Harry Potter.

A/N Well I don't know about Marion but I personally like this chapter a lot but that's just me. Anyway R&R and enjoy!

Chapter Ten

Later in the day Sam heard loud voices from outside the hospital wing... so far no one had been aloud into visit her but Harry...

"Only family," was what madam Pomfrey had told Sam and she seemed to be sticking by that rule, with the exception of Sirius and Remus...

The loud voice outside sounded like Maz's.

"Please Madam Pomfrey can I see her! Please she's my best friend!" Maz said loudly,

"How many times do I have to tell you Mazazilian no one but family is allowed to visit" said madam Pomfrey and with that she heard the hospital wing doors click shut...

Madam Pomfrey then returned to her office... Sam sighed... she really wished Maz could visit her... just then there was another knock on the hospital wing doors... Madam Pomfrey went to answer and Sam heard the voice of Harry wafting towards her...

Harry was permitted in and Madam Pomfrey returned to her office... Harry appeared at the end of Sam's bed... Sam smiled at him...

"Hey Harry" she said... Harry looked confused then smiled...

"Oh yeah forgot about that" he said before he shut his eyes and forced himself to concentrate hard...

Harry changed into a purple haired girl... Maz... Sam laughed with delight as Maz bent down to give her a hug...

Sirius and Remus sat and looked shocked...

Sam laughed at their stunned expressions... right now she was just happy to be surrounded by three of her very best friends in the world.

**Remus and Sirius where now not speaking to each other, over the big L word comment. But Sam was still happy that they were here with Maz. **

**"Um ok introductions...Maz this is Remus and Sirius...Sirius, Remus this is Maz," the boys nodded in recognition towards Maz. **

**"Hey boys...umm yeah we kinda met before I passed out yesterday," Maz and Sam laughed but the boys just stared at the purple haired girl like she was insane. **

**Sirius soon had his famous smile on his face though, he could never resist laughter. **

**"So you were that girl who passed out and got caught by that Weasley boy?" Remus looked at Sirius angrily. **

**"His name is Fred," **

**"Yeah Fred..." Sam's face lit up as she put the pieces together...**

**"Oh my gosh Maz!" **

**"What?" Maz looked totally bewildered she had no idea what Sam was going on about. **

**"You and Fred? Am I right? Is that what the note and everything was about? It is isn't it? So what's happening?" Maz turned a deep shade of red at this comment. **

**"Well um...yeah he sent me that note...it's a love poem actually...maybe we can talk about this later when we are alone?" Sam saw that Maz was looking at Remus and Sirius. **

**"Oh yeah sure...but I still can't believe it! You and Fred! How cute!" Sam burst into laughter.**

**"Oh thanks Sam," **

**"No sorry I didn't mean it in a bad way...its just a relief to think that, that was all that was going on with you...we thought it might have been something far worse. That's all I was just relieved," **

**"Sure Sam sure..." now Maz was the one who was laughing. The boys just shook their heads **

**"Girls," the said once again in unison; then when they realised what they had done them turned away from each other scowling...**

The next day Sam was allowed out of the hospital wing...

Maz came to take her back to the common room. Sam was just leaving with Maz smiling brightly when she stopped and turned around... Sirius and Remus weren't there... she ran back into the hospital wing... they were still sitting in there.

"Come on guys," she said laughing and tugging on Sirius's sleeve... Sirius didn't move, nor did Remus they just sat there... sad expressions on there faces...

"Sam we can't come," said Sirius... Sam stood smiling and looked down at them, sadness creeping into her eyes...

"What... What do you mean?" she stammered sitting down on her now made hospital bed... Sirius and Remus both looked at her...

"Sam, it's what Dumbledore was telling us... its just... we have to leave Sam, go back to our time... we don't belong here..." Remus tore his eyes form Sam's he was trying so hard not to cry... Sirius stood up and put his hand on her shoulder...

"Were old men Sam, we may not look it... but we are... it just wouldn't be right..." Sam couldn't take it anymore she pushed Sirius away and ran out from the hospital wing she ran straight past Maz who had been waiting outside... she turned her head to look back and then she ran into Ron...

"Whoa Sam slowdown, Sam what's wrong?" Sam couldn't take any of it anymore... she clung onto Ron and cried into his shoulder... her whole life seemed a mess...

**How could things have gone from the happiness she had felt yesterday to this despair so quickly? **

**It was just unfair...so this was why the older Sirius and Remus never wanted to be alone with her...but yet why had Sirius still decided to send her the portkey? **

**Surely if he didn't want to put himself through that he would've just not sent it to her...so obviously the boys didn't really want to go...they didn't want to leave her here...Dumbledore must have convinced them it was the right thing to do...**

**They both looked up to him so much...so had she until now...why? Why did he not want them to be together?**

**She just cried even harder into Ron's shoulder. Maz seeing this turned around and looked into the hospital wing...she saw Sirius pounding his fists into the wall and Remus sitting with his face in his hands crying...**

**Harry ran up the stairs expecting everyone to be laughing and smiling...he was shocked with the scene before him...Sam was crying into Ron's shoulder...Maz was comforting Sam and in the hospital wing both Sirius and Remus were crying...what had happened? **

**He ran up to his distraught cousin.**

**"Sam what's the matter?" Sam lifted her head up from Ron's shoulder and ran into Harry's arms. **

**"Shh its okay..." **

**"No...no... it…" Harry stroked Sam's hair. **

**"Shhhh I'm here...do you want to talk about it?" Sam just shook her head, her face still buried in his chest. Maz looked pained she had worked out what had happened, while poor Ron had no idea what was going on. **

**"Harry I think you should speak to Sirius and Remus, Ron and I will take her back to the dorm," Harry nodded and hugged Sam one last time** **before he gave her over to Maz and Ron. **

**He strode determined into the hospital wing to face Remus and Sirius... As they escorted a sobbing Sam back to the Gryffindor Tower Ron suddenly had a revelation. **

**"Wait do you mean to tell me those to guys who have been with Sam all this time are...are," **

**"Yes Ron," **

**"Bloody hell," **

**"I know, I know,"...**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Please refer to our previous one.

A/N: Only ten more chapters to go!

Chapter Eleven

Harry strode into the hospital wing... Remus and Sirius didn't even notice he was there till he started yelling...

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU TWO THINK YOU'RE DOING MAKING MY COUSIN CRY LIKE THAT!" Sirius and Remus both immediately looked up at him...

"He's got James's temper," Sirius muttered. Remus shot him a warning glance and he immediately shut up.

"Look Harry we didn't mean to..." started Remus before Harry cut him of

"WELL YOU DID A PRETTY GOOD JOB OF IT THEN!" he yelled glaring at them both... Sirius was getting mad.

"Look Potter don't you come in here yelling at us! It's not our fault! Do you think we want to upset her! Do you really think that 'cause if you do your a bloody idiot!" Sirius said advancing on him...

"If you didn't want to upset her then why did you even come here! Didn't it even cross your minds that leaving her now would hurt her more!" Harry yelled back. Sirius began rushing at Harry but Remus reached him first, holding on to Harry's shoulder, he looked straight into his eyes...

"Because we love her" Remus said his voice dangerously quiet...

Meanwhile in the dorm Sam was still in tears... Maz was hugging Sam, rocking her back and forwards ever so slightly like a mother for her child, Ron sat by Sam's bed on a chair still grasping the fact that Sam was in love with the Sirius and Remus of the past...

**They sat like that for a long time until Fred, George and Ginny came rushing in through the mirror. Ginny immediately sensing that her friend needed her went over to help comfort Sam; Fred went over and laid a hand on Maz's shoulder not knowing what else to do, George went and stood over by Ron, he was the first to speak. **

**"We came to see how the patient was but obviously things are worse than we had expected. What happened?" Ron looked up from gazing at the floor to look at Maz, they looked at each other not sure what to say to them incase it upset Sam even more. But before they could say anything Fred spoke. **

**"It's Sirius and Remus isn't it Sam?" he said softly. Sam lifted her head out of Maz and Ginny's grasp and looked at Fred in the eye. That's all she did. He nodded. **

**She had used her mind to tell him not trusting her mouth. Everyone now understood except for George. **

**"Would someone mind telling me what is going on here?" Ron stood up and pushed him into the bathroom and closed the door. **

**Fred joined the girls on the bed in silence. He sat behind Maz and hugged her tightly from behind, Maz put her head back onto his shoulder, she was glad that she had him here. Ginny was now holding Sam's hand as Sam sat there staring blankly at the wall, tears no longer in her eyes...**

Harry returned to the Gryffindor common room and immediately ran up to the dorm and stepped in through the mirror... what lay before him was the saddest sight he had ever seen...

Maz and Sam and Ginny were all huddled together on the bed... Ron, Fred and George stood around them... in the entire atmosphere in the room felt like that of a funeral... as Harry stepped forward Sam and Maz both looked up...

Maz immediately got of the bed and anxiously ran towards Harry, Ron taking her place next to Sam...

"So what happened," Maz said quietly... Harry sighed.

"To tell you the truth... They're just as upset as Sam, they really love her Maz; they don't want to go..." Maz stayed silent for a second, and then a sad smile came across her face...

"We'll think of something Harry..."... she headed back over to the bed were Sam and the others were... Harry watched her go...

"I hope your right Maz," he murmered to himself

"Gosh I really hope your right..."...

**Harry stood there watching everyone...think damn you think! **

**He couldn't see any way that this could work...well he could but that would mean possibly losing Sam and he was not going to do that. He was not going to lose his family again...could he somehow keep Remus and Sirius here? **

**But then they would miss out on their lives in the past...argh why was everything so damn hard! **

**He felt like giving up but then he looked over at Sam and knew he couldn't...he loved her soo dearly...she was like his sister...that's how he saw her...he was the only family she had left...he had to help her but how?...Dumbledore...that was the only person he could think of who might know the answer but he doubted that he was going to help...he was the one who had told Remus and Sirius to go back and leave Sam here...**

**Harry had another thought...it was a long shot but...he raced back through the mirror into his dorm and began searching through his trunk at the end of this bed...looking on were very startled Neville, Dean and Seamus. **

**Harry found what he was looking for and raced into his bathroom locking the door behind him. **

**He stared at the door for a moment they drew his wand. In a matter of seconds the door was not only locked but sound proofed as well. He couldn't afford any interruptions this was too important...**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Maz dragged herself from the Gryffindor table and made to leave the great hall...

They had all been taking it in turns to go to dinner and stay with Sam... Maz was just going to relive Ginny when she was stopped on the third stair of the staircase leading out of the great hall...

"Hey Maz," Maz looked up and straight into the eyes of Dean Thomas...

Maz sighed she really wasn't in the mood for Dean today... he made it his business to pester Maz with his constant flirting...

"Hey Dean" she said and made to step around him, but he blocked her path...

"Very funny Dean" she said as she went to step around him they other way... he blocked her once more... she went to push him aside but he grabbed her wrist...

"Dean what are you doing let go," she said trying to break free of his grasp... he just smirked at her...

"I don't think so Maz, your not going anywhere" Maz struggled more but she couldn't get free... she looked around there was no one around, everyone was at dinner...

"Dean this isn't funny," she said trying not to sound scared... Dean just grinned at her

"Come on Maz, say you'll go out with me and I'll consider letting you go…"

"No way you jerk"

Maz said and stomped down on Dean's foot, he let go of her hand and started running, but she didn't get far before he caught up to her again... this time he grabbed both her hands...

"Nice trick Maz, but not good enough," Dean leaned in and tried to kiss Maz, Maz leaned away from him struggling... he got closer and closer until.

Whack!

Dean fell over side ways and Maz looked up to see Fred... an angry expression on his face... Maz was so relieved... Fred was fuming.

"Try that again and I'll kill you Thomas..." Dean got up and let, still cradling his jaw were Fred had hit him... Fred turned back to Maz his expression now that of concern.

"Are you ok Maz? He didn't hurt you did he?" Maz just smiled at Fred and kissed him on the cheek... Yes with Fred around she really did feel safe...

**Harry now contented that the door was sufficiently people proof, pocketed his wand and pulled out his quill...**

**He looked at the mirror and parchment...he didn't know is this was going to work or even if they would want to help but he had to try. **

**Harry closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, exhaled then opened his eyes to the piece of parchment...he would do the hard bit first. **

**Writing would be harder than actually talking to someone...or at least he thought it would be...in any case he had to start with one of them...Okay its now or never...he began to write. **

**_Dear Lupin or should I say Remus/breaker of girls hearts_...but he didn't get to finish another's handwriting appeared on the page.**

**_I'm guessing it's happened then_...it was Remus; Harry stared at the page not quite sure what to write next. **

_**...I need your help, she needs your help...**_

**Harry waited...**

_**How is an old werewolf like me supposed to help?...**_

**That's what I was hoping you could tell me thought Harry...**

_**We aren't going to let you two just go back you cant hurt her like this there has to be some way of keeping you all together without wrecking everything please...**_

**Harry waited for a reply...**

_**I don't know what I can do I mean now anyway...**_

_**Please just think Lupin for Sam? You do still love her don't you?...**_

**Harry knew there may not be a quick reply to that if there was going to be any reply at all so he turned his attention to the mirror sitting on the bathroom basin...**

**This will be interesting, thought Harry as he picked up the hand held looking glass...he took in another deep breath and spoke into it. **

**"Sirius Black" the contents of the mirror swirled and Sirius's face came into view. **

**"Harry what's the matter?" asked a concerned older Sirius. **

**"You and Remus are," Harry said solidly his expression not wavering. **

**"Ah I see," Sirius's face now looked grave. **

**"Isn't there anything, anything at all that could somehow keep you together?" Harry's voice was now desperate. **

**"Look Harry..." **

**"No I don't want to hear it! You love her I know you do...you both do! So why are you so reluctant to do anything?" Harry was now panting from rage. Why did they both have to be so damn stubborn? **

**Harry looked back over at the parchment...**

_**Talk to you soon, Remus**_

**...What the? Thought Harry. **

**"Harry I think I have it...a way to keep us together but I will have to talk it through with Sirius first," Harry was shocked...Remus was at Grimmuald Place? Well where else would he be really? Thought Harry to himself. **

**"Do you think it will work?" asked Harry feeling more desperate than he ever had been before. **

**"I honestly don't know but I hope that for all our sakes it does," Harry watched as the mirror clouded over again. **

**I really hope your plan is good Remus I can't watch her like this any more, thought Harry as he raced back into the dorm and shoved the mirror, quill and parchment back into his trunk. **

**"Harry what on earth?" Asked Seamus and Neville, as Dean was no longer there. **

**"Sorry guys but don't even try to follow me," stated Harry bluntly as he stepped back through the mirror. **

**Neville and Seamus looked at each other in amazement; they just shrugged at each other and returned to their potions essay...**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Ron sat next to the fire quill and parchment in hand... he had so much he needed to say in this letter he wasn't exactly sure were to start...

'Dear Hermione,' yeah that was always a good place to begin he thought... he dipped his quill in a pot of ink and moved it over to his parchment just then...

BANG! The portrait hole swung open with great force as if someone had kicked it... Ron jumped and blotted his parchment...

Ron scowled and looked round to see who had made him ruin his letter...

Standing in the common room fuming was Dean; he was once more clutching his jaw.

He turned and scowled at Ron before heading over to the staircase that lead up to the dorms...

Ron was confused. What had he done to anger Dean? And why was he clutching his jaw? Ron shook his head... he didn't have time to sit here and worry about what was wrong with Dean, he really needed to write to Hermione...

So letting all other thoughts leave his mind, he dipped his quill in the pot of ink once more and began the letter...

Dear Hermione...

Hermione was ecstatic to receive a letter from Ron... it had been quite a while since she had heard from any of her friends at Hogwarts...

She smiled as she started the letter, by the end of the letter Hermione didn't now what to think...

The letter had so many emotions in it, joy, sorrow, mourning, love...

She couldn't help but shed a tear as she looked up at the ceiling of the Durmstrang great hall, there was no stars etc as there was at Hogwarts... she missed it and the letter Ron had sent just made her feel even more homesick, no matter what awful things was happening to her friends there, she just wished she could be a part of it...

**Remus lay on Sam's old hospital bed staring at the ceiling in despair...**

**What have we done? **

**He started crying again. **

**Sirius lay face down on the bed beside him and was screaming into the pillow...**

**"Fhmullybyefckther!!! Whuppyvantalluppol!!! Grrrrr..." Remus propped himself up on one arm and looked over at his friend. **

**"What did you just say Padfoot?" Sirius gave another overdramatic yell into the pillow and rolled over to face Remus. He sighed his face all tear streaked and red. **

**"Why does this have to feel so bloody bad Remus? I thought love was supposed to make you feel happy not like your heart has been ripped out of your chest and thrown to a pack of wolves!" Remus nodded that was exactly how he felt. **

**"Sorry about the wolves comment," said Sirius in a barely audible tone. Remus looked back up at the ceiling. **

**"What are we going to do? I mean we can't stay here, there can't be two versions of us walking around..." **

**"And we can't take her back with us she doesn't belong back there even if it is with us..." both boys sighed; tears filled their eyes once more. Sirius gave a half hearted smile. **

**"James is going to kill us," **

**"Right now death doesn't seem so bad..." **

**"Moony don't even say that!" **

**"I know..." Remus sat up and reached for his book bag that he had brought with him. **

**"...There just has to be some other way Sirius..." he began rummaging through his bag and he brought out numerous books and began searching frantically through them...**

**"...Mate I don't think you will find the answers we need in there..." **

**"I have to try Sirius! I have to!!" Remus gave a tormented yell and put his head in his hands once more, crying in despair... Sirius sat there looking at the distraught Remus...**

**"That's it! I can't take it anymore!"**

**"What are you doing?" **

**"Going to her what does it look like?" Sirius strode out the door past a dazed Madame Pomfrey. **

**Remus leapt off the bed and ran full sprint to catch up with Sirius. Dumbledore was not going to like this but for once Remus didn't care...**

Maz and Fred walked slowly back to the common room hand in hand...

Maz felt silly for having Fred have to save her from Dean, but yet part of her didn't care... he must really like me if he'd punch dean for me... this thought made Maz smile...

They stopped when they reached the portrait hole... they stood hand in hand outside the common room...

"Thanks for everything" Maz said leaning up to kiss Fred she and Fred were coming closer and closer when...

"Oi you, purple haired girl with the Weasley boy!" Maz and Fred both spun around... standing before them were young Sirius and Remus... Remus hit Sirius.

"It's Maz you idiot and the boy is Fred," he said.

"Whatever" muttered Sirius...

"Oi you two can you tell us the password, we wanna get in to see Sam!" Maz scowled at him...

"Why? So you can break her heart more! So you can make her cry the few tears she has left! Why should we let you see her when all you do is make her miserable!" she shouted...

Her hair turning a flaming red from all her anger...

Sirius looked down at his feet... he resembled one of the first years who were getting detention for the first time... Remus however stepped forward...

"Please Maz... Let Sam decide if she wants to see us... If she doesn't want to well leave, we promise... Please." Maz looked at Remus his eyes looked so sad she couldn't help but fell sorry for him...

"Ok" Maz said quietly...

She turned to Fred and nodded... He said the password and they all entered Gryffindor Tower...

**As Harry stepped through the mirror and back into the girl's dorm he found Ginny still on the bed with Sam, and George barricading the door. **

**"Sorry what was that Lavender? I can't hear you Parvati!" he burst into laughter, you could tell that he was enjoying himself immensely despite the somberness of the room. **

**Ginny looked up as Harry walked over to them and sat on the bed. **

**"How's she doing?" he whispered. **

**"There's no need to whisper Harry she's asleep and I put a soundproofing spell on her so that stupid over there," she nodded at George "won't wake her up," **

**"Smart..." **

**Harry willed that Maz would come back soon and relieve Ginny he hated the awkward tension between them. **

**Harry looked across to George for solace but he was still throwing charms at the door and yelling gleefully at the girls on the other side. **

**"So um..." **

**"Yeah um...well...," They turned away from each other not wanting to meet each other's gaze. **

**"Hey guys..." it was Fred. **

**"Hey..." **

**"You can go down to dinner now Ginny, Maz will be here shortly," **

**"Okay thanks Fred," Ginny hopped off the bed and raced through the mirror startling Seamus, Dean and Neville. **

**Ginny was glad to be out of that room and away from Harry. She noticed as she breezed through the room that Dean was cradling his jaw and Seamus was bandaging his foot. **

**What happened to him? She thought. Then she remembered Fred's smug expression when he had entered through the mirror. **

**Dean must have said something the stupid git...She raced down the stairs into the common room she saw two familiar looking boys sitting on the couch with Ron glaring at them. Is that? It can't be...they must just be some seniors or something thought Ginny as she raced out the Portrait hole and down to the Great Hall...**

**Maz fought her way to the door that lead to her dorm, she didn't want to go through the mirror incase she ran into Dean. **

**"Go somewhere else you guys we'll let you in later okay?" she said to the girls flocking angrily around the doorway. **

**"Stand back George!" **

**"What? Um okay," George went back a few metres form the door on the other side after recognizing Maz's voice. **

**"Hey Fred I think you're girlfriend is going to blast the door down!" Fred blushed at the girlfriend remark. **

**Everyone shielded themselves. **

**On the other side of the door Maz drew her wand and aimed it at the oak door. **

**"Bombarda!" the door blasted out of her way in a big explosion. She stepped through the debris and cleaned herself off. **

**"Those must have been strong charms you put on that door George," **

**"Only the best," he grinned. **

**"Nice entrance Maz," said Fred as he moved over to embrace her. Maz kissed him on the cheek. **

**"Well it's good to see you too," he kissed the top of her head. Maz looked over at Sam, seeing that she was asleep she looked over at Harry. **

**"We need to wake her up Harry," **

**"Why?" **

**"There's something she has to decide," Harry's small smile immediately dropped from his face** and he turned quickly to face Maz...

What was she thinking! She couldn't do this to Sam! He opened his mouth to speak but Maz had already rushed over to Sam, she broke the silence charm and began to whisper to her quietly, trying to wake her...

Harry rushed over to Maz and Sam...He grabbed Maz by the wrist and Fred immediately took a step towards them, Maz threw her hand out of Harry's grasp...

"Harry what are you doing!" she said staring at him angrily...

"You can't do this to her Maz you just can't... you can't make her choose between them and us..." Harry yelled angrily. Maz's face softened

"Harry I wouldn't..."

"Don't you even start Maz! I can't believe you! She's your best friend and you just want to throw her away like that! Well she's my friend to Maz! She's more than my friend she's my family... she my only family I've got! Not that I expect you to understand! You have a family!" Harry yelled...

Immediately after he regretted he did...

Maz hardly told anyone about her family...

Her mum, who was currently in St Mungo's, had been tortured by her father when he had been under the imperious curse... He had been killed by the death eaters... She was now living with her older cousin... Maz's eyes filled up with tears...

She wouldn't cry, she couldn't cry she told herself... She stood and stared at Harry and slowly began to speak...

"I can't believe for one minute that you think I want to send her back with them Harry... You know she's my best friend, you know she's the sister I never had... I can't believe you would think I would want that..." With that she turned and shook Sam to wake her up... Sam stirred and Harry stared dumbfounded... what had he done! Maz leaned down to Sam...

"Sammy? Sirius and Remus are here... They want to speak to you Sam, but... But if you don't want to you don't have to... If you want we can just send them away..." Maz said the tears still in her eyes as she looked down at Sam... Sam looked at Maz for a second; trying to take it all inthen he nodded her head...

"Please Maz... can I talk to them..." she glanced up at the boys... "…alone," she added in a small voice... Maz smiled softly at her...

"Of course... I'll get them for you," she said and followed by Fred and George she left the room... Harry stayed standing there for a second... he looked at Sam.

"You don't have to you know Sam I could..." But Sam cut in.

"Please Harry I just wantto talk to them alone... Harry nodded and slowly and sadly left the room...


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

**Everyone walked through the mirror like it was a funeral procession.**

**Maz hid herself in Fred's arms so that Dean couldn't do anything to her. Harry was the last one through the mirror and he was the most solemn. **

**They all trudged into the common room causing various people to look at them strangely. They aligned themselves around the back of the couch that Remus, Ron and Sirius were on. **

**Remus and Sirius looked up hopefully at Maz and Harry. Maz nodded. Hope filled their eyes as they got up off the couch. They practically ran up the stairs and into the boys' dormitory. **

**Harry watched them go, he sincerely hoped that Lupin had something good up his sleeve. **

**As Sirius and Remus dashed into the room, the other three boys jumped in surprise. **

**"Wait a minute aren't they..." **

**"No way!" **

**"Has our dorm suddenly become a highway or something?" asked Dean still in a sulk. Remus and Sirius stopped in front of the Mirror **

**"I can't believe its still here..." Muttered Remus. **

**"One of our greatest accomplishments. After you monsieur..." Remus stepped through the mirror followed quickly by Sirius. **

**"I think we need to go down to the common room or the great hall don't you guys?"**

**"Yeah good idea Seamus. This is just all getting too weird," "Yeah sure whatever lets just go," Grumbled Dean. And with that the three left. **

**Remus and Sirius stood side by side in the girl's dorm staring fondly and sadly at the girl that lay in the bed in front of them. **

**Sam propped herself up with some pillows and looked at the two boys. She didn't know whether to feel happy or sad. Remus gave her a weak smile. **

**"Hey," He and Sirius were both still panting from running up the stairs. **

**Sam smiled back at them both. **

**She was resisting the urge to run up and kiss them. **

**She could tell that they had been crying as well, both of their faces were slightly red from tears and their eyes a little bloodshot. **

**"Well...Um...You look alot better," slurred Sirius. Now that they were face to face with her both boys were lost for words. **

**"You can come and sit down you know, that is unless you'd rather stand," Remus and Sirius warily walked towards the bed and sat down either side of her. **

**They each grabbed one of her hands as they had in the hospital wing. **

**The three of them sat there holding hands until finally Sam asked the bitter question she had been holding back. **

**"So when are you leaving?" The boys paled noticeably. **

**They had expected that she would ask that, they were hoping that maybe things may have been easier, obviously not. **

**Love is a lot harder than they make it out to be in films. **

**Back in the common room the others sat staring into the dancing flames of the fire before them. **

**Maz wondered what was happening up there she hoped that Sam wouldn't get hurt too badly again. **

**Harry sat in a chair separate from the others with the mirror in his pocket waiting for Lupin to tell him the plan that would hopefully prevent any more heartache for everyone involved. **

**Ron and Maz looked worriedly over at Harry. **

**He didn't seem to be doing too well. **

**Sam looked up at Sirius and Remus her eyes filled with a mixture of anger and hope. **

**"We aren't too sure..." started Sirius. **

**"But we don't want to go, we can't leave you here," said Remus his heart full of swirling emotions. **

**"It hurt us as well when we told you. We couldn't stand seeing you hurt like that," Remus took over again. **

**"If it wasn't for what Dumbledore had said..." **

**"I know..." Remus and Sirius smiled in relief. They both leant in and hugged her tightly not wanting to let go. **

**Sam felt so safe in their arms. She kissed both of them on the cheek. She wanted that moment to last forever. **

**When they finally broke apart Sirius looked a bit sheepish. **

**"Uh...can I use your bathroom?" Sam gave a small laugh. **

**"Of course," he went in and locked the door; now Sam and Remus were alone. **

**Sam got up off the bed and walked over to the open window, Remus got up and stood beside her. **

**"I love you Sam, I really do. I don't want to lose you," Remus grabbed her right hand and cupped her face in his free hand. **

**"I love you too Remus," He smiled, really smiled. **

**Then he leant in and kissed her...**

**When Sirius came out of the bathroom Sam and Remus were back on the bed. Remus got up. **

**"My turn now," he grinned. He had had his turn with her, now Sirius deserved his. **

**Sirius sat down beside her grinning. **

**"What?" Sam asked. **

**"You just look really sexy with bead head and scrunched up clothes that's all," Sam blushed. **

**"Should I do something about it then?" **

**"No I like it this way," his smile broadened as he leant in and gave her his kiss...**

The common room was silent...

Most people had gone to bed but Harry, Ron, Ginny and the twins were still sitting by the dimly lit fire...

Harry sat away from the others... He felt like such a jerk... He'd been so stupid lately... Blaming people left right and center and then going of at Maz like that... He cringed as he remembered... He sighed out loud; he'd be glad when this was all over and all there lives could just go back to normal...

He looked over at the others sitting by the fire...

On the first couch lay Ginny and Ron, Ron was lying asleep head back mouth open, while Ginny was curled up beside him in a little ball...

George lay sprawled out on the floor snoring loudly...

On the second couch lay Fred and Maz... Fred lay with his arm on maz's side... Maz's head was rested softly on Fred's chest... They looked so peaceful there together... They all looked peaceful, all the Weasley's and Maz...

Harry let out a long yawn and looked down at the mirror he held in his hands... There had still been no reply from Remus and Sirius but he was ever hopeful... Harry yawned once again... He felt his head drop forward and his eyes begin to close...A short nap couldn't hurt... Just then he heard giggling... His head snapped up and his eyes shot open...

There at the bottom of the staircase was Sam. She was holding hands with both Sirius and Remus... All three of them were grinning stupidly...

They hadn't noticed Harry in the corner...

"Aw aren't they so cute!" Sam whispered...

"Oh my gosh look at Maz and Fred!" She said giggling madly... Just then George let out a particularly loud snore and Remus Sirius and Sam all fell about laughing...

Their mad laughter woke up every except George who apparently seemed to be an even deeper sleeper then Ron... Harry got up and walked over to the others and sat down on the couch next to Ginny and Ron... Everyone looked up at Sam smiling and Sam smiled back...

That was their Sam! She was back!

Just then Harry heard a call out of nowhere...

"Harry! Harry are you there? Its Remus!" All eyes immediately turned to Harry as he looked down to see the older Remus's face appear in the mirror...


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

**15-year-old Remus looked shocked to hear his own voice like that. Younger Sirius looked stunned as well, their astonishment deepened as they heard another voice coming out of the mirror. **

**"Harry please respond its Sirius as well," Sam laughed as she saw they faces of the two boys. **

**"A bit of a shock to hear yourselves I'm guessing?" **

**"Hell yes," replied Sirius while Remus just swallowed hard and nodded. **

**Harry looked embarrassed and shocked as well. **

**"Um I forgot to tell you all Lupin I mean Remus thought of a plan that might sort out this mess," Sam, Remus and Sirius froze. **

**They weren't sure whether they were going to like what they heard. Maz moved in closer to where Harry was now standing, dragging an anxious Fred along with her. **

**Ron and Ginny were standing as well. **

**Everyone was anxiously waiting to hear what might be a joyous or hurtful plan...all except for George that is, who still lay on the floor snoring. **

**"Can everyone hear me?" called out Remus from the mirror. **

**They all nodded as Harry turned the mirror around for the others to see. **

**"Now be warned this may not necessarily be easy to follow or understand...especially since it was thought up by Moony," **

**"Sirius don't let me take all the credit you helped as well," the 15 year old Moony and Padfoot dropped their jaws in amazement, they could not believe this...**

**"Okay well...there are two options really," continued the older Sirius "...but Remus and I know that the first option is not really and option because you would never consider it," Everyone in the room fell silent for a minute. **

**Surprisingly it was Sam who spoke. **

**"What is it?" The Remus and Sirius in the mirror turned to each other gravely. Remus was the one who told them. **

**"Well that all three of you, and maybe the others, have your memories erased that you were ever in love with each other or that you traveled through time," The younger Remus stepped forward still holding Sam's hand tightly. **

**"No way," Sirius and Remus in the mirror smiled weakly.**

**"We hoped you would say that," **

**Silence filled the room once more, no one daring to speak. **

**After a while 15 year old Sirius couldn't deal with it any longer. **

**"What is the other option?" **

**Everyone looked from him to the two men suspended in the mirror Harry held. They sighed. **

**"Will you explain it old friend or shall I?" Older Remus exhaled forcefully **

**"I will Sirius," **

**"Are you sure?" **

**"For once, yes I am," **

**Everyone stared intently at the Remus in the mirror desperately wanting to hear what could save or condemn the three. **

**"The boys could lead two lives," **

**"I beg your pardon?" asked Ginny. **

**"Well basically it would work much like what happened when Hermione was using the time turner, for those of you who know, they can live both their life here with Sam and back in the past where they also belong, all sort of at the same time. Dumbledore and the ministry have agreed...it took a while though let me tell you..." **

**They were all shocked...could this even work? Harry's face had no expression on it. **

**"But. But what would happen to you two now...?" asked Harry his voice shaky. **

**"Don't worry all that has happened will still happen Harry but what will happen from now on is a mystery to everyone we think that once we have served our purpose for the past long ago and the more recent past the selves we are now might sort of combine if you will with the our younger selves if that makes any kind of sense," Harry had placed the mirror on the mantlepiece above the fireplace now so that he could look at them as well. Everyone was at a loss for words not quite sure what to say...**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

The common room remained silent for a minute while everyone took in the information that had just been given to them... suddenly Sirius shouted.

"LOOKS LIKE WE'RE STAYING!"

And they all erupted into shouts and laughter! Soon everyone was hugging and cheering, laughing and in Sam's case even crying with joy...

Everything was perfect once more...

They all sat down on the couches and began talking and laughing amongst them selves...

Fred turned to Maz his ears quiet pink, he looked nervous...

"Hey Maz," He started...

"Um do you wanna go with me to Hogsmede next weekend," Fred's ears turned bright red... Maz smiled at him and leaned in closer...

"Course I do!" She said before she kissed him... When the others realized, they all sat in shock till Sirius and Remus looked at each other and put their fingers up to the lips...

At once they both started wolf whistling...

The others followed suit, until Maz and Fred pulled away both blushing madly...

Everyone was laughing once more when suddenly they heard a loud yawn from below them...

Everyone looked down at the floor to see George rubbing his eyes... He sat up...

"Oh hey guys" He said stretching... "So what'd I miss?"

**They all laughed at George...it was hard to believe what a deep sleeper he was and that he could have slept through a very tense part of the evening...well that is George for you thought Harry. George looked really confused. **

**"Why am I always left out?" Fred laughed a little more at his brother then took pity on him **

**"Sorry bro but it's not our fault if you're a sleeping beauty," Fred and the others started laughing again. **

**Ron even fell off the couch and onto the floor. **

**George went red in the face and lunged at his twin. The two of them fell onto the floor wrestling. **

**Maz sat up straight and just watched with a big smile on her face. Sirius looked over at Remus. **

**"Looks like we are going to have rivals Moony," Remus grinned wickedly. **

**"Oh I think we can put up a pretty good fight don't you Padfoot?" **

**"Yes I think we can...in fact why don't we start now?" Remus caught his meaning. **

**"Dog pile on Fred and George!!" Everyone laughed as Sirius, Remus, Ron and Harry all piled on top of the fighting twins. **

**The girls all moved onto one couch to watch the spectacle from a safe distance. **

**"Boys will be boys," laughed Maz; Ginny nodded in agreement. Sam had that stupid smile on her face again.**

**"But what's better is that they are our boys," Ginny and Maz looked at her for a moment smiling. **

**Then they turned back and watched the boys. But soon Fred surfaced and hauled Maz into the ruckus. **

**"Hey Fred! Stop it I'm ticklish there!" **

**A laughing Sirius surfaced to claim Sam a second later. **

**"If memory serves Sam you are ticklish too," he laughed wickedly as she protested. **

**"No...no come on this isn't fair," she laughed as Sirius and Remus pounced on her tickling her all over. **

**Ginny watched from the couch smiling but she couldn't help feeling a little sad she wasn't a part of it. **

**Just then Harry with his glasses askew and Ron came up and crash tackled her to the ground. **

**"Don't think you could get away with not joining in little sis," Ginny laughed along with the others, they were all happy, together and having so much fun. **

**She wondered what Hermione would think when she heard the news. **

**Right now everything just felt right...**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

The next day at breakfast everyone was sitting together chatting happily...

Maz was discussing what colour hair looked best on her with Sam and Ginny while Harry and Ron started bleary eyed around the great hall...

They definitely weren't morning people...

Sirius, Remus and the twins had their heads together obviously discussing pranks or something...

Just then the mail began to arrive, big owls swooped down to the four tables...

Dropping many a package and parcel...

Children all around them began ripping paper open exclaiming to there friends about what they had received or grieving at any sad news that had been told... suddenly three big tawny owls arrived at there section of table... Each holding a letter in their beak...

On the front of each letter was a name... Samantha, Remus and Sirius...

Each of them ripped open their letters to reveal three pieces of parchment each read the same thing...

"Please report to my office at exactly 12.00 signed professor Dumbledore... P.S I am rather fond of "pumpkin Pasties".' All three looked up at each other...

They all new what was going to happen, but they couldn't help but feel just a tad nervous about it...

**...Sam wasn't all to sure why she had been summoned as well, she guessed it was to say goodbye to them when there sort of went back...or if anything went wrong...she hoped with all her heart it didn't. **

**"From Dumbledore eh?" is what Ron asked through a mouthful of toast so it sounded more like. **

**"Froghm Dublebyeehmdorug eghp?" fortunately Maz was fluent in what she called mumble crunch; so she at least understood what he was saying and could translate when the others all went. **

**"What on earth did you just say Ron?" Maz laughed as Ron rolled his eyes and took a mouthful of bacon. **

**"He asked if they were from Dumbledore," everyone laughed **

**"Ahhh okay. It's a good thing that you have Maz here Ron otherwise you may have to actually swallow and not stuff your face," Ron frowned at them as they all laughed at him not with him. When the laughter died down the attention turned to Sam, Sirius and Remus. **

**"So are you guys nervous?" **

**"Yeah kind of," said Sirius giving everyone at the table a lovely view of inside his mouth. **

**Ginny, Maz and Sam cringed. Remus who had better table manners swallowed first. **

**"A little bit but I trust Dumbledore so I'm sure it will be fine," he smiled reassuringly at Sam. This helped her nerves a little. **

**"I wonder why he asked you to go Sam?" pondered Harry. **

**"Do you want me to come along?" **

**"I would ask you to come but I think this is something I need to do without your help," Harry nodded, he understood. **

**"But why you as well?" he asked again. He raised an eyebrow at her. **

**"...Well...I think it's to say goodbye to them when they go back...or kind of go back if that makes any sense...," she paused not wanting to say the second possibility. **

**"And...?" asked Fred and George. **

**"Or it might be to say goodbye incase anything goes wrong with the spell," she looked down at her plate not feeling particularly hungry anymore. **

**"Don't worry it won't Sam and you know it. This is Dumbledore we are talking about here," Maz said comfortingly. Sam perked up. **

**"Yeah your right Maz," **

**"That's the spirit!" chorused the twins. **

**The day passed without much more trouble. **

**The teachers who had been teaching a while were having trouble coming to terms with having Sirius and Remus in their class...again. Even though they had received memos about it, most had thought Dumbledore and McGonagall were joking...but obviously not. **

**When the time came for lunch the three said goodbye to Maz, the twins, Harry, Ron and Ginny. **

**As they were walking to Dumbledore's office they ran into Malfoy and his cronies.**

**"Hey Potter watch it!" hissed Malfoy **

**"My name is Everfield, Malfoy..." Remus and Sirius glared at Draco so this is Lucius's son...**

**"A Malfoy eh? Is that why you have such a rotten stench hanging about you?" asked Sirius with a wicked smile on his face. **

**"Who do you think you are calling me names? I bet you're a mudblood," Sirius didn't look the least bit offended. **

**"He didn't call you anything. He just pointed out your B.O problem," laughed Remus. **

**"Who are you two low lives?" the two boys smirked at each other. **

**"Black and Lupin and your service your royal stenchness," they mock bowed to him laughing their heads off. **

Malfoy's face was now turning steadily redder and Sam wouldn't have been surprised if it had turned purple... Sirius and Remus were dancing around him laughing and crying out.

"Make way for his royal highness lord stenchness!" Sirius cried.

"Right this way your majesty," said Remus signalling with his hand... Malfoy simply stood there fuming at being insulted by these two nobody's. As they cornered him he suddenly pushed past them and stalked off calling back over his shoulder,

"I'll get you for that Everfield, you and your little friends will pay for that!"

Sirius, Remus and Sam all stared after him until he was out of sight before all falling to the fall laughing... Remus was the first to call to his feet… He wiped a tear from his eyes and turned to the others...

"Come on we'd better go or well be late..." Sam got up with help from Sirius... She then linked arms with the boys... One on either side...

They laughed as they headed towards Dumbledore's office not knowing what would happen next...

Maz had left the great hall to go for a walk, she sighed...

She was worried about Sam and Sirius and Remus... What if it didn't work? How much heartache would that cause Sam then, to know that they had been so close, so close to happiness?... She stopped and sighed, she couldn't stand to see Sam in that pain again...

"Well hello there Miss Mazazilian..." Maz spun around to see not only Dean but Seamus staring smugly at her...

'Damn' she thought... Why hadn't she asked Fred or one of the others to come with her? She felt scared but she didn't let her expression show it...

"Hey," she said before turning intent on walking back the way she had come but before she could take even one step they were on either side of her clutching her wrists...

"Well Miss Mazazilian," Dean hissed in her ear, "I don't believe we finished what we started last time..."

Dean was getting closer, she was struggling but she new it was impossible, she was outnumbered... Dean was leaning in closer when...

"Maz!" Someone yelled Seamus and Dean spun around... Running towards them were Ginny, Harry and Ron... Maz gave a smile of relief...

"What are you doing?" said Harry his voice dangerously quiet... Seamus and Dean immediately let go of Maz's wrists...

"Just talking" Said Dean and he leaned in closer to whisper in her ear...

"Next time we meet, I'll make sure there are no interruptions," He said before him and Seamus walked away...

"Maz what happened," Asked Ginny rushing to her side...

"Nothing," Maz said... "Nothing..." She said as she watched Seamus and Dean's disappearing figures...


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

**When they reached the statues that marked the entry to the Headmaster's office they stopped. **

**They could all feel each other's muscles tighten due to nervousness. Sam looked at Remus and then at Sirius with a reassuring smile before turning back to the statues. **

**"Pumpkin Pasties," the way was now clear for them to go up but they still stood there staring at the staircase in front of them.**

**"Okay let's go up," said Sirius his voice a bit unsteady. **

**"It's now or never," agreed Remus his voice also showing his uneasiness. **

**The three unlinked and went up the stairs. **

**Sirius knocked on the door and then linked himself back up with Sam; Remus did the same. **

**"Come in," They took in a big breath as the door swung open in front of them to show Dumbledore at his desk with the older Sirius and Remus sitting in chairs on the other side. **

**They turned around in their chairs and as they saw themselves linked with Sam smiles broke across their world-weary faces. **

**As they walked further into the room Sam spotted a wring of stones with runes on them lying on the floor. **

**The runestones were all linked by lines made of sand, forming a space in the heart of the circle; she guessed that's where the boys would stand.**

**"We must not linger on chit chat today. We have much to do if you are to get back to class and have some lunch. I think you understand," The three teenagers all nodded. **

**Sirius was eyeing the runestone circle wearily while Remus was looking transfixed at his older self. **

**"Now before we begin I am going to ask you all if this is what you want. Because if you have changed your mind now is the time to speak up. And that goes for the elder Mr. Lupin and Black as well," Sirius removed his eyes from the circle and looked up at Dumbledore determination showing on his face. He gripped Sam's hand tightly **

**"Yes Headmaster it is what I want," **

**"He speaks for the both of us," said the adult Sirius. **

**"I don't want anything more," spoke Remus. **

**"He couldn't be more correct," agreed the adult Remus. **

**Dumbledore **t**urned to Sam. **

**"And you Miss Everfield?" **

**"I don't think anything could make me happier sir," she squeezed the hands of the boys either side of her. **

**"Well then in you three wouldn't mind separating we shall begin..." Sam hugged the boys tightly. **

**"I will always love you both," she whispered and then they stood apart. **

**"Time to begin. Now if you two," he pointed at young Remus and Sirius "wouldn't mind stepping into the middle of this circle here...be careful not to upset any of the stones or sand," the boys did as they were told. **

**"Ah good okay now I will warn you that this spell is complicated so try not to distract me, and it may make you feel dizzy, lightheaded or nauseous," **

**Some colour dropped from the boys faced but they stood tall. **

**The adult Moony and Padfoot sat rigid with anticipation in their chairs watching. **

**Sam went over to them and sat down on the vacant chair in between them. She smiled at the boys and sent them one last message in their heads. **

**"Be brave both of you. And remember I love you," all four of versions smiled. **

**"Miss Everfield kindly refrain from using your mind powers while the spell is being cast," **

**"Yes sir," **

**"And Remus, Sirius I must ask you to try and clear your minds and concentrate I will need your strength and focus as well," Sirius and Remus looked once more at Sam before closing their eyes and concentrating on the task at hand. **

**Dumbledore spread his hands out and began chanting in Latin. **

**Sam attempted to hear the words but he spoke them faster and faster until it was a blur of constant sound. **

**Light shot out from his hands and raced into the runestones and along the sand lines until the boys were illuminated as if they were in the centre of a glowing web. **

**A few moments later two beams of light shot into Remus and Sirius. To those spectating the boys appeared to duplicate. **

**The light shone brighter still as Dumbledore continued the chant. The duplicate Remus and Sirius spun fast in a circle and disappeared. Slowly the light faded and withdrew out of the boys, back along the sand lines, into the runestones and back into the elderly Headmaster. **

**Dumbledore's chanting slowed as the light faded. And soon there was no more chanting or magical brilliance. **

**Dumbledore opened his eyes and looked weary, he sat back in his chair massaging his temples. **

**The boys still stood there, their eyes closed. **

**Suddenly they both collapsed on the floor. **

**"Sirius! Remus!" Sam raced over to them, they were still breathing but they were unconscious and limp. She hugged them crying for what seemed like an eternity until something happened. **

**Sirius lifted his head. **

**"I don't know what you meant by nauseous or dizzy Professor. That was nothing!" said Sirius his voice raspy. **

**"Yeah easy as," said Remus rubbing his head. Sam laughed in relief and hugged them both tightly. **

**"Steady on," laughed Sirius. **

**"You would think that we were just raised from the dead or something," they whole room laughed...**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Everyone sat in the common room in silence, waiting for Sam and the other two to return... Ginny, Ron and Harry kept sending frantic glances between each other and over to Maz... This was beginning to aggravate George he hated being the last to know things!

Meanwhile Fred hadn't noticed he was to busy being worried about Maz who had hardly said anything since he'd meet up with her and Harry run and Ginny...

What was wrong? George finally lost it...

"What the heck is going on here!?"

Everyone jumped... He directed his gaze straight at Harry, Ron and Ginny.

"What the heck are you three playing at? What's the matter with you?!"

Ginny, Harry and Ron all looked at each other and then all looked at Maz as if asking her the same question...

George and Fred both also turned to look at Maz... Maz looked back at them all.

"What?" she said trying not to look guilty or uneasy... Fortunately she was saved as a beaming Sam, Sirius and Remus entered the common room... Arms linked...

Everyone immediately cheered!

Maz ran to hug Sam and the problem with Maz was all suddenly forgotten by all but one...

Ginny hugged Sam as well before taking Maz to one side...

"When are you gonna tell Fred Maz?" Maz gulped.

"Tell him what Ginny?" Maz said trying to play it cool...

"I know what Dean was trying to do Maz... You've gotta tell him."

And as if that settled the matter Ginny walked away leaving Maz squirming with guilt...

She looked around the common room... She didn't have to... She'd be fine!

Just then she spotted Dean sitting in a chair across the common room staring at her; when he saw her looking he winked...

Maz felt sick... Maybe Ginny was right... She should tell him...

**Maz struggled with the guilt swirling inside her. She couldn't decide what to do...a big part of her wanted to tell him but an equally big part told her not to. **

**Sam in amongst the celebrations noticed that Maz looked disturbed. Maz was so over come by her inner turmoil that she hardly acknowledged Sam when she laid a hand on Maz's shoulder **

**"Hey Maz are you okay?" Maz just stared at the floor. Sam went around and faced Maz, her hands now on both of her shoulders **

**"Maz what's up? You look troubled. Do you want to talk about it?" Maz finally looked up. **

**"Yeah outside maybe?" Sam nodded.**

**"Sure thing," Sam was going to help Maz as much as she could, she owed her and the others for all being there when she needed them most. **

**The two friends walked out through the portrait hole and into the corridor beyond. When Maz thought that they were far enough away from everyone she turned to face Sam. **

**"Something happened after you guys left..." **

**"Was it Dean?" Maz looked at her friend in surprise. **

**"Yeah how did you..." **

**"I saw him glaring at you in there plus I read his mind...he should really learn to keep his guard up," Maz laughed and smiled weakly. At least that's something...thought Sam. **

**"I just don't know whether to tell Fred or not," Sam nodded **

**"I want to tell him because Dean is acting like such a jerk but I don't want him flying off the handle..."**

**"What does your heart tell you is right?" Maz looked at Sam. She had reached her decision. Sam smiled. **

**"I thought so. Let's go back to the common room we have class soon," Maz followed Sam back inside...**

When Maz and Sam entered Fred stood up... He walked up to Maz and smiled at her,

"I wondered where you had got to" He said Maz gave a weak smile... She looked over at Sam, who smiled at her...

'Good luck' she said through her brainwaves to Maz...

'Thanks' Maz thought softly so that Sam barely picked it up... Sam walked back over to the others... Maz gave a sigh and looked up into Fred's concerned eyes

"Um Fred can I talk to you?... Away from the others?..."

"Sure" He replied quickly and followed Maz silently out of the common room and down towards the lake...

Sam watched them from the common room window...

'Have hope Maz' She thought to herself... 'That's all you can have right now... A little bit of hope...'

Sam sighed and looked away from the window... She turned around to see Dean looking at her; he looked away when he saw her looking...

She sent him a message through her mind...

'If you hurt my friend... I'll hurt you twice as much.' She said... Dean pretended he hadn't heard but inside he new that there really would be trouble...

Outside Maz and Fred sat on the grass in silence... Finally Maz looked up at Fred and began to speak...

"Fred... Fred please promise you won't be mad..." Fred looked a little shocked but nodded anyway... Maz continued...

"Well I was out walking today and I ran into Dean again..." Maz saw Fred's fist clench... He had promised he wouldn't be mad but she new it was hard for him... She was about to continue but Fred butted in.

"Did he hurt you?" He said his eyes frantic... Maz shook her head... she saw Fred's fist unclench slightly... Maz sighed... This was all just too hard she thought...

She stood up and walked away... Fred came after her but she ignored him she just kept walking... going nowhere in particular... Just walking... Walking away...

**Fred got up and ran after her his heart heavy...he should have gone with her, he should have protected her...and now he may lose her...you stupid git! Why do you always mess things up? He thought harshly to himself as he ran along the lakeshore after her...**

**Sam, Remus, Harry and Ginny all watched from the window as Maz got to her feet and walked away and then as Fred ran after her. Sam's face was solemn. Poor Maz, she thought, I know how you feel and its hurts like hell. **

**As Fred drew closer to the now crying Maz Sam got up and closed the curtains and put a gluing spell on them. **

**"Let's give them some privacy," Remus nodded and pulled Sam towards the couch. Ginny and Harry just stood there, their faces filled with concern. **

**"I hope they work it out," said Ginny **

**"I do too Gin. I think we all do," he then pulled her back towards the others in front of the fireplace. **

**Maz continued to stride along the lake bank not really knowing where she was going, her heart guiding her feet. **

**When she reached her favourite willow tree on the far side of the lake she collapsed at its base. She wanted it to stop hurting, she wanted the pain to go away but it was still there attacking her heart. Fred ran up to her panting his eyes streaming with tears as well. **

**He stood there looking down on the girl he loved in tears. He felt like his heart was about to be torn from his chest...**

Maz looked up when Fred came; She could see that he to had been crying...

Why? Why was everything so messed up when it should all be so perfect!

Sam was happy. She had Sirius and Remus back with her!

Ron was still talking to Hermione and George was being his usual cheery self... Ginny and Harry were once again talking to each other and she and Fred had found each other...

Then why? Why was it all feeling so wrong! Why did Dean have to do this? Make her feel scared, make her hurt Fred like she just had, made him think he'd screwed him up, made him think she didn't love him when she did... Oh she truly did!

She began to sob harder... But she couldn't... She had to be strong... For everyone... She had to be the strong one that held them together... But right now she couldn't... She looked up at Fred and started talking...

"I'm sorry Fred," She stopped to wipe her face dry... "Its not that I don't like you, I truly do... It's just... It's just that..." Maz broke down in tears again... Fred stopped crying... 'She likes me!' He thought...

He crawled over next to her and put his arm around her shoulder... Maz cried into his shoulder...

"Why?" She said through her tears... "Why did Dean have to ruin this all when I was so happy!" Fred looked up... And then he slowly began to speak...

"Because he likes you Maz... Just like I do, he wanted you to be happy just like me, but he wanted you to be happy with him... He thought he could make you like him..." Maz sniffed and looked up at Fred...

"But you can't make someone like you..." she said softly... Fred just did...

Dean let a silent tear slid down his face... He saw it now... They were right... He couldn't make her love him... He really did want her to be happy... It seemed her happiness didn't include him... Dean turned and walked away silently, from his hiding place... No more, he vowed... No more would he cause her tears...


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

**Fred kissed Maz passionately. He felt like he had been born again out of his despair. **

**She loved him! He couldn't have felt more alive.**

**And as Maz kissed him back she felt exactly the same way. **

**She couldn't believe that the boy she loved, loved her back and that finally things were at peace. **

**All that was needed to make things perfect would be when Hermione came home. **

**When they broke apart Maz laid her head on Fred's shoulder and looked out over the lawn towards the castle. **

**She saw Dean hunched over trudging his way back up to the castle. Had he been watching us? Thought Maz. **

**And as she watched him walk away she knew that he wouldn't bother her again. **

**Maz gave a sad smile and looked up at Fred. Fred saw her expression and looked at her in alarm. **

**"What is it?" Maz smiled at him and rested her head on his chest. **

**"Nothing, I just have the feeling that everything will be okay," Fred smiled and kissed her again. He loved her so much...**

The next few weeks passed in pure bliss, as the weather warmed up the new group found themselves spending alot more time down near the lake... It was on one of these days that Ron received a letter from Pig...

"Thanks Pig" He said as he took the letter from the small owl... Maz lay in Fred's arms while Sam sat close by in between Sirius and Remus...

Harry was chasing Ginny around the lake and George was flicking rocks at Fred's head to see if he noticed...

Much to George's amusement and Maz's delight he didn't, he was much too busy looking at Maz who was amusing the others by changing her hair to different styles and shades...

"Bet you can't do a lime green Mohawk" said Sirius...

"Bet I can," said Maz and immediately changed her hair from fire engine red liberty spikes to a lime green Mohawk...

Everyone laughed including Sirius, who Maz poked her tongue out at, just then Ron jumped up.

"Guys you won't believe it..."

"What?" Said Sam automatically...

"Hermione's coming home!" Ron exclaimed holding up his letter to an eruption of cheers...

'Things are now officially awesome...' Maz thought... 'You read my mind...' Sam thought back at Maz...

Both girls smiled and laughed life really was great...


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One

**When Hermione came home to Hogwarts she was met by a bigger and louder party than when she had left. **

**It felt good being home with everyone she cared about. **

**Even having two new additions to the group felt right. **

**When the rest of Gryffindor tower went to bed the ten of them sat in a circle excitedly sharing stories. **

**A lot had happened since she had been away. **

**She smiled as Fred hugged Maz, Sam lay dreamily in between Remus and Sirius, Harry and Ginny laughed together and even as George teased Ron. **

**Eventually everyone decided to go to bed, except for Ron who had fallen asleep on the couch.**

**Just as Sam was about to follow Maz up the stairs Hermione grabbed her by the arm. **

**"You're going to have to choose one of them one day Sam," **

**"I know but today isn't that day," Hermione smiled she hoped that Sam would make the right choice when that day came. **

**Hermione decided to go and sit next to the sleeping Ron. **

**When she sat down he lifted himself up. **

**"I thought you were sleeping," **

**"I was waiting for you to come and sit down," **

**"You're a sly one Ronald Weasley," Ron grinned and put his arm around Hermione's shoulders. **

**Now everything really did feel right...**

2


End file.
